


liquor

by mukust



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ancient Gas Lanterns In The Breeze, Bell Chimes, Japanese Wordplay, Keep On Truckin, Laudanum, M/M, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Prose Poem, Snake Calligraphy, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukust/pseuds/mukust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>long flowing hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	liquor

1.

Gon’s black hair, so long, coming out of Killua’s mouth.

Hey, Killua.

Hey.

2.

Gon’s long black hair, braided together with Illumi’s long black hair. Made to meet. 組んだ。組み合わせた。組：Classic Nelson 3520. 大漢和辞典 27374. Association; braid; plait; grapple. Its element is 目, the eye radical. This it shares with Classic Nelson 3132, 眠: to die; to sleep¹.

Gon and Illumi braided together, sitting in the Zoldyck parlor, Illumi straightbacked on one of the velveteen armchairs, Gon lying on the floor, the withered outline with the long hair, slumped to one side.

3.

Hey, Killua, cut it all off.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **¹KILLUA:**  
>  'Never believe it:  
> I am more an antique Roman than a Dane:  
> Here's yet some liquor left.'  
> 
> 
>    
> [here is the site that the chair pic is from](http://z333.karou.jp/j/top.htm).
> 
>  
> 
> did you know there's a tag on this archive for— 'eyebrows'? just eyebrows? that's it? I had no fucking idea. [here, look here, I'm not lying](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Eyebrows/works).
> 
>   
> http://secretendings.tumblr.com/


End file.
